Wall Riding
by SpaceWaifulil
Summary: The operator had been staring at Valkyr for as long as she could remember, until She steps up to tease on his intrusive and naughty thoughts... Adult Male!Operator X Valkyr


This was a punishment. Valkyr began to realize that whenever she was in the operator's presence, their transference would become fidgety. But she couldn't help herself. To test her suspicion, she followed him into his quarters. The poor operator was so embarrassed that he could not talk to or even look at her. The teasing was more than delicious. Valkyr cornered her operator against a wall. Her chest was right in front of his face, but he was desperately trying to look away. "Adorable," she thought, as she leaned forward to press her bosom against his face. Valkyr thought it was sweet as he blushed even further. "Want some more?" she teased. His growing member was already pressing against her leg. In a teasing move, she started moving left and right and brushed her body against him. The operator attempted to say something, but all that came out was gibberish. His words were muffled as his face was buried even deeper into her chest. Her hands grabbed his wrists, guiding them along her curves. They slid their way down to her hips and rested on her big asscheeks. He flinched from the soft sensation in his hands, making his dick grow with size and wet with precum. It was now even more noticeably pressed against her thigh. "Oh? So close already? We barely started," she said. She moved her hand down to his crotch and whipped out his cock. Valkyr grabbed his penis and slid it in between her juicy and tight thighs, the upper side touching slightly against her inner lips. The mere sensation of her wet pussy against his dick in combination with how tight the space was made him impulsively grab her ass to come closer. Just a few thrusts... and he would come all over her legs.

Valkyr enjoyed how the operator's breathing became very heavy, and started to purr slightly. She slid out her long tongue against his face and neck, and started nibbling on his ear. The taste of sweat and the warmth of his skin was a huge delight. She stop moving slightly and begun thrusting against his body, causing the operator to gasp audibly. Her juices, now flowing onto his cock, combined with her thrusting made him come almost immedietly. But she didn't stop. Soon, he was hard again, and he was losing his mind. He released one of her asscheeks and moved her boobs so he could suck on her nipples. At this point Valkyr was also breathing heavily. Her purrs started to mix with moans, causing vibrations in his neck.

One of her thrusts went a bit wrong and his cock slid inside of her pussy, making her gasp and moan loudly. He couldn't take it anymore. He hugged her back, and made her roll to the side so that she was the one against the wall. He lifted up one of her legs, and began to give big, deep thrusts. His cock touched just the right spot on her insides. Her head faced upward with her tongue hanging out to the side as she moaned and purred in pleasure. The operator continued sucking on her nipples while massaging them with his hand. This caused Valkyr's pussy to tighten, and in turn the operator gasped from the sensation of her tightening around him. Not long after that, Valkyr held him closer and let out a cry as her fluids came out all over the operator's cock. Her legs were almost giving out as she was panting, exhausted. But he wasn't done. "Try to stay up like this," he told her. She was huffing, but stayed against the wall with her legs spread apart. He wanted to mess her up as much as he could. He knelt in front of her, pulled her hips from the wall, and made her sit on his face. The mere first lick on her clit made her moan and gasp, as she grabbed his hair while also trying to use her other hand to hold on the wall. His tongue made small circles and he sucked and stopped, sucked and stopped, until he give a big, hard suck while licking. Her crying was wild and desperate, like when she released her rage, but wilder, like a plea.

"MORE! PLEASE MORE," she yelled. He didn't stop. He licked all of her pussy, and it tasted amazing. He didn't even care how messy it was. The feeling of pleasure he gave her was the best thing he ever felt. He held her hips so he could finally finish her. Her claws desperately clung to his hair, as she let out a last loud cry. The cry eventually became moaning, and then whimpering, as she slid down to the floor against the wall. He was wet, exhausted and covered in both his and her juices. He didn't even realize that he had came again without even touching himself. Valkyr was absolutely high from ecstasy, her mouth still open with her tongue sticking out, still panting heavily. He was absolutely sure that he would ask her to come to his quarters again in the future.


End file.
